


Daddy's Girl

by AStephens1971



Series: Amelie: Eugene and Rapunzel's Firstborn [3]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's not a mother's touch a baby girl needs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

He never ceases to amaze me.

It had been one of those days—Amelie was being fussy again. She wasn't hungry—I tried that. She didn't need to be cleaned up. I even tried to sing her my old song—the one I sang when my hair was longer—and blonde. But even that didn't seem to change things.

Frustrated, I walked out of our bedroom and went to find Mother—maybe she'd know what was bothering Amelie. But when we returned, the scene before us literally took our breath away. Amelie had actually quieted down, and instead was cooing contentedly. The reason for the change? There was Eugene, my husband, her father, doing everything in his power to turn her frown upside-down.

Slipping up behind him, I whispered, "Still have a way with the ladies, I see."

He turned around, but his gaze never wavered from Amelie. "What can I say," he whispered. "I know a pretty girl when I see one." Finally tearing his gaze off our daughter, he touched my cheek. "I also know beauty runs in the family."

Mother just smiled. "Sometimes a girl just needs her father," she whispered.

Turning to her left, I smiled myself. "I know I always will," I answered, wrapping my arms around my own.


End file.
